1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobiles, and more specifically, to a snowmobile which includes a throttle motor disposed ahead of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In snowmobiles, a snowmobile body has an engine room therein, and the engine room houses an engine and air-intake equipment. The engine room is subject to a risk that snow will come from ahead of the snowmobile body into a space in front of the engine.
JP-A H7-125679 discloses a snowmobile, in which an air intake opening is in a rear wall of the engine, and air-intake equipment and an air box are disposed behind the engine. Snowmobiles of such a type are not adversely affected by snow; i.e., if the snowmobile is equipped with an electronic throttle, the throttle motor will not be adversely affected by snow.
There is another type of snowmobiles, however, in which air-intake equipment and an air box are disposed ahead of the engine. If a snowmobile of this type is equipped with an electronic throttle, the throttle motor in the air-intake equipment can be adversely affected by snow if snow enters the engine room.